Emotionally Broken
by EsmeCarlisleTogetherForever24
Summary: AU Bella has been shipped off to every group home across the united states over the corse of eighteen years by Renee and Charlie which has caused her to become an emotional wreck with serious abandonment issues but when she's found wandering Port Angeles one night by Rosalie, Alice and Edward can they along with the other Cullens help give Bella the loving family she deserves? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

I got out of the car and walked up to yet another group home but I wouldn't be here for long because come September 13th and I'd be eighteen and I would be ditching this hell hole and they couldn't do a damn thing about it! Reneé and Charlie had shipped me off to every group home in the country and then swore they loved me but I knew better, they only said they loved me to spare themselves the guilt of making me feel unwanted and unloved. What they don't realize is that I'm emotional basket case with abandonment issues because of them and I wish I were never born, I mean if they didn't want me then why put me through all this shit for nearly eighteen years?! I had no idea what I was gonna do when I turned 18 but I knew I wasn't staying here, where would I go? What would I do? I didn't know, I just knew I wasn't going to be the trash that gets thrown around like it didn't matter.

**Six weeks later**

There was one good thing about this place I suppose because I met a girl I considered a very good friend, Angela Webber was my only light in the constant darkness of my life. In just three weeks I'd be eighteen and I'd be leaving but I would miss Angela.

"Bella do you really have to go? I'm gonna miss you so much, you're the only one who understands me and you're my best friend." Angela said as she started crying.

I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her soothingly, "Shh, Angela I'm gonna miss you too and you're my best friend too but you're gonna be eighteen a week after my birthday and then I'll come back for you I promise. Best friends stick together forever and I won't leave you ever because even when we're apart I'll be in your heart, in your thoughts and dreams and you'll be in mine. I don't want to leave you but I have to get out of here but as I said as soon as you turn eighteen I'll come and get you I promise." I whispered as tears of my own slipped down my cheeks.

"It'll be too late Bella, I found out this morning. They're moving me again, I'm getting sent to Texas someplace and its all the way across the united states and I'm never going to see you again." Angela told me and the damn broke setting the waterfall of tears free.

"Well then I'll find you, I don't know how but-" I started but she cut me off, "No Bella, its like you said. We'll always be together no matter what because you're in my heart, thoughts and dreams and I'm in yours. Besides, you need to build a new life for yourself and find someone who will love you and take care of you the way you deserve. I love you Bella, I'll miss you so much and you'll always be with me. Best friends forever?" Angela asked and I wiped away my tears before I nodded.

"Best Friends Forever, no matter what." I agreed.

**Three weeks later**

I was eighteen today and my bags were packed, I was free. I only wish Angela were here to wish me luck but I know in my heart that she'd wish me luck anyways from wherever she was, now I needed to find a job and a place to live. A small apartment perhaps but I'd just have to wait and see. For now I was going to port angeles and get used to my new surroundings, I was born here in Forks but I hadn't been here since I was born so I needed to get reaquainted with the area.

I was walking around Port angeles when a few drunken guys started following me. One of them called out to me but I ignored him and turned the corner but quickly realized I was trapped at a dead end.

They had me cornered and I watched as my life flashed before my eyes when one of them pulled a knife but then this car came out of nowhere and nearly hit the group of men before the car stopped and the driver got out and charged towards them and literally growled at them.

Then she looked at me with sympathy and concern before she said, no ordered me to get in the car in the back seat and rather than argue I got in.

She got back into the car and did a one-eighty before she drove off at speeds well over the limit. "What the hell were you doing out here all alone at this time of night? Are you trying to get yourself killed or raped? Whats your name kid?" she asked and I took a deep breath.

"My name is Bella and I'm not a kid, I just turned eighteen. I was out here by myself because I don't have anywhere to go, I've been in group homes my entire life and I'd rather die than go back to one but I turned eighteen today and they couldn't stop me from leaving so I did. I wasn't trying to get killed but if I had been killed they would've done me a favor, its not like anyone would miss me." I told her in frustration and her expression softened.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella. I'm Rosalie. This is my sister Alice and thats my brother Edward." she told me before introducing herself and her siblings.

The two waved at me and I waved back, "Hey, nice to meet you all." I said politely.

"So Bella where ya from?" Alice asked and I gave a small smile, "Forks, I was born there but I guess I'm kinda from all over the country considering I've been in every freakin' group home from here to Alaska literally." I said.

"No way, really? We live in Forks, that is so cool. That you were born in Forks, I mean. I'm really sorry about all you've been through Bella, nobody should have to go through that." Alice told me.

"Thanks Alice, you're sweet. Well you can just drop me off wherever, thank-you for saving me from those dirt-bags. You really didn't have to do that but thanks you guys, I really appreciate it I know I may seem ungrateful but I really am grateful for what you did. I'm just sorry I couldn't save myself." I told them and they all nodded in my direction.

"Oh couldn't she stay with us Rose please?" Alice pleaded and Rosalie scoffed, "Alice, I'm sure Bella is great but we just met her. We don't know what she's really like, No offense Bella, besides what would mom and dad think?" Rosalie tried to reason with her sister.

Alice was silent for a moment or two before she spoke up again, "They'd be totally fine with it, they took us in didn't they?" Alice asked and Rosalie glared at her.

"_That _was different and you know it you hyper little pixie but whatever if Bella is comfortable with coming to our place then fine, we'll ask mom and dad but if they say no then its no. got it?" Rosalie asked and Alice nodded.

"Yay! So Bella, whatta'ya say? Wanna come chill with us for awhile?" Alice cheered before she invited me over.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to impose?" I questioned and Alice scoffed, "Oh please, you're not imposing on anything besides it beats hangin' out all by yourself now dosen't it?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yeah I guess it does, alright I'll come but if I get too annoying or something then just say the word and I'm gone." I told them and Edward laughed and spoke up for the first time.

"More annoying than my sister Alice? Yeah right." he laughed again and Alice and Rosalie both glared at him.

"Hey atleast we don't act like we don't have a tongue 24/7, you're always so damn quiet and mopey." Rosalie retorted.

"Yeah seriously, its depressing Eddie." Alice added and Edward hissed at her. "Don't call me that, how many times have I told you. Don't Call Me Eddie, My name is Edward. God Alice go irritate someone else."

"Alright, alright don't flip out. I was only teasing Edward seriously get a grip on... something other than my throat if you don't mind." Alice replied with a giggle.

I looked out the window as Rosalie pulled up to the house and gasped. "Wow. Okay does Forks have a royal family I didn't know about because if so you guys must be it. This place is amazing, seriously its like a mansion. No it is a mansion." I rambled on and on.

Alice giggled at my reaction. "My mom's a genius when it comes to architecture and restoration but you'll see."

"Your Mom did this? Seriously? This is awesome." I asked and she nodded. "Yep, she did. Cool right?" Alice giggled and I laughed.

"Yeah, really cool. So what's your dad do?" I asked hoping I wasn't being too nosey.

"He's a doctor at Forks community hospital, he saves lives. He's always doing heart surgery or something and when he's not, he's at home spending time with us and Mom. My dad's great." Alice replied cheerfully.

"Ooh you should come play baseball with us sometime, that would be great." Alice blurted out gleefully before Rosalie and Edward both shot death glares at her.

"Oops sorry, I forgot... I mean I slipped up and I-it just slipped out." Alice babbled and bit her lip. "Alice just be quiet, please?" Rosalie and Edward said at the same time and she nodded.

We got out of the car and walked into the house and again I gasped before three people appeared from what seemed like thin air. How did they do that, they were like a blur of color?

"Bella, this is Esme, Emmett and Jasper. Esme is my mom and Emmett is my brother in-law, Jasper is my husband." Alice explained after introducing them.

"I-its nice to meet all of you." I stuttered out nervously and Esme stepped forward. "Its very nice to meet you as well Bella." she replied before giving me a hug which I returned feeling slightly awkward.

I wasn't used to all the love and affection or the concern and sympathy yet but when you practically grew up in group homes could you blame me?

Emmett stepped up next and picked me up in a huge bear hug, "Nice to meet ya Bella, any friend of Alice and my Rose is a friend of mine." he said and let out a booming laugh.

Jasper stepped forward next, "Its a pleasure to meet you Bella." he said before we shook hands. "Where's Dad?" Alice asked Esme after she kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"I'm afraid your father had to work a little late tonight sweetheart but I'm sure he'll be home soon enough until then why don't you and Bella go watch a movie or something. I need to talk to your sister and your brother alone and then I'll make Bella something to eat." Esme replied and Rosalie and Edward visably gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**A/N: I'm going to be alternating between Pov's (Points Of View). Sometimes it might be in Esme's Pov and sometimes it might be in Bella's Pov but its easier for me to write that way because I don't write first person Pov's very well. Just thought I'd let you know about the changes from chapter 1 going into chapter 2. Oh and by the way, just another little tid-bit for you guys. I'm more likely to update faster when I get reviews because they motivate me and help to get me through writers block. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

**Esme's Pov**

Alice and Bella along with Jasper went upstairs somewhere while I glared at my two youngest children well youngest by appearance anyway. "You two come with me, Emmett you stay here and call your father. If he dosen't pick up then leave a message and he'll call you back when he can but don't keep calling him because he could be really busy at work especially when its so close to christmas. Fill him in on what we know and tell him I'll let him know when I have the whole story." I told my eldest son and he nodded.

"Will do Mom, give'em shit." he replied and I swatted his arm. "Emmett Cullen language and I intend to." I scolded him but smiled and shook my head.

Rosalie, Edward and I went out into the woods until we were out of hearing distance before we stopped. "Now, what made the two of you think you could bring this human girl home with you?" I hissed and Edward hung his head while Rosalie looked both angry and sad.

"They were going to do the same to her as Royce King did to me and I couldn't let that happen, I'm sorry but I just couldn't and then she told us how she had nowhere to go and Alice begged me to bring her home with us. She told me that you and dad would be totally fine with it, if I'd known otherwise I would have never brought her home but I can't see the future and its not my fault Alice told me it would be fine when it isn't. I'm sorry mom." Rosalie apologized and I sighed.

"Its okay, this wouldn't be the first time your sister has pulled this little stunt of hers. Now, what do you mean she had nowhere to go?" I asked.

"Oh well, she was kinda vague but from what I could tell she was telling the truth. She said she's been in group homes most of if not her entire life and she explained that she would rather die than go back to one and since she's eighteen she decided to leave the one here in Forks and never look back. Apparently she was born here too but hasn't lived here since she was an infant, she never mentioned anything beyond that but I think she's had a rough life." Rosalie explained and I nodded.

"Okay, anything about her parents or if she has any to speak of? Any family, friends, anything?" I asked and Rosalie and Edward both shook their heads.

"No but she did say something that confused me deeply. When Rose asked if she had been trying to get herself killed, she said that she wasn't trying to get herself killed but if those guys had killed her she told us they would've been doing her a favor. She said and I quote 'I wasn't trying to get killed but if I had been killed they would've done me a favor, its not like anyone would miss me'." Edward spoke up and I gasped at what this girl had said.

"What? Why would she say something like that, what could possibly be so horrible that she'd want to do what... I did? My god, this poor girl." I wondered aloud and they shook their heads.

"I don't know." they both said at the same time and I nodded before my phone rang and I answered it.

"Emmett sweetie, what is it? Wait, what? Emmett slow down you're not making any sense even to me. She what? Oh you have got to be kidding me, O-okay we'll be right there." I hung up the phone and looked at my other two children in complete and total worry.

"You two had better hope the volturi don't show up or find out about this because if they do we're all screwed! Home. Now." I growled at them and they just stood there gawking at me.

"Did I stutter? GO HOME! Now!" I hissed and they took off toward the house and I shook my head.

I had to call Carlisle and tell him to come home because we had a major problem and we needed him.

"Carlisle honey, we have a problem." I told him when he picked up, "Yes love, I know Emmett filled me in. This Bella girl figured out our secret, she knows about us. The question is how I mean we've always been so careful. I'll be home soon Esme and then we can talk about this more okay? I'm leaving now so I should be home in... ten minutes, maybe less. I'll see you soon, I love you." he replied.

"Okay. Carlisle I love you so much, I'll see you when you get home." I said trying to keep my voice even before I hung up.

I ran back to the house to find all except Jasper and Carlisle screaming at each other, Rosalie was screaming at her sister and Emmett was screaming at Edward while Bella was curled into a ball in the corner by the staircase and Jasper was trying to calm everyone down without much luck.

"You said they would be okay with this, you lied!" Rosalie screamed in Alice's face, "How could you let this happen?!" Emmett screamed at Edward.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed and everyone stopped screaming, "Whenever you're finished screeching at each other we can talk about this rationally. First of all, I want to know how she found out and I want to know right now because nobody has ever figured out what we are so quickly which means one of you aside from Rosalie and Edward failed to act human around Bella. So I know it wasn't Emmett because he was the one called me and your father to let us know and I don't think Jasper would have done this because he knows more than any of us about the consequences which leaves you Alice." I told them all firmly and Alice gulped.

To my suprize it was Bella who spoke up, "Nobody slipped up mrs. Cullen, I guessed and I just happened to guess right plus I kinda put the pieces together. You all have the same golden eyes, you're all as cold as ice to the touch and extremely pale, inhumanly beautiful and graceful. When I got here earlier Emmett, Jasper and you appeared in a blur of colors like someone pressed fast-forward on the northern lights. Its 2am and none of you look even the slightest bit tired, when Rosalie saved me earlier she literally growled like a lioness at the guys and not very many humans can growl like that and make it sound so realistic. Nobody let it slide that you're all vampires mrs. Cullen, I figured it out on my own I would never tell anyone but please don't be angry with them for something I did. I promise I won't tell anyone but if you need to kill me to keep me quiet then I understand and willingly surrender, if I must die to keep such a loving and caring family safe then so be it. I refuse to let your family be punished for my mistake when all of you are so lucky to have the loving family I never did but have always wanted and if I can't have a family like this thats fine but I will not ruin yours." Bella explained and I gasped.

My gasp was an echo around the room as all of my children gasped at how selfless this young woman was to willingly give up her life just so we could remain a happy family, she was ready to die for nearly complete strangers just to save us from the volturi.

"Uh-" I paused to clear my throat, "Bella sweetheart, I know you wouldn't tell anyone and I'm not really angry with anyone. I'm more worried than anything about you believe it or not. Honey why would you give up your life so willingly for us, I mean I know better than anyone how unpleasant human life can be but... Is there nothing in your life worth living for?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I suppose hoping that I'll find a family and parents to love me the way you love Alice and Rosalie and Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Yes I suppose thats something worth living for but nobody wants an emotional basket case with extreme abandonment issues like me, my parents Renee and Charlie never wanted me. They shipped me off to every group home across the entire country and back and then had the nerve to say they loved me, yeah they loved me alright just not enough to keep me. Don't you see, I'll never be loved or cared about so who would miss me if I were to die or get killed? Atleast if I give up my life for all of you then I die knowing that even if I never find my happiness, someone else still has their happiness because of me." Bella explained and it felt like somebody had reached into my chest and ripped out my unbeating heart.

"Oh honey. I see a beautiful young woman who is brave, truthful and unselfish. A woman who has had her heart broken and who has been hurt and tossed around like she dosen't matter but thats not fair because you Bella, honey you do matter. I've barely known you twenty-four hours and I already love you as if you were my own child, sweetheart I'm so sorry that your parents didn't want you but if they couldn't see you for the precious gift you are then I must apologize for sounding so cold but they don't deserve you. Bella you are a gift, a very precious gift because you are selfless beyond what I have ever seen and loving and caring and a very beautiful young woman who deserves better than the cards fate dealt you. Nobody is going to kill you but when Carlisle gets home we're going to talk about this and if you'd like, I'd like it very much if you'd stay with us as a part of this family. Now that dosen't mean that you have to become one of us, if you choose to stay human we can and will make sure that you live a long and happy life but... if you want you can choose to become like us... to become a vampire. The choice is yours, we wouldn't dare force you into anything that would make you unhappy because we all know from personal experiance how that feels, so stay with us as a human and live out your life in happiness or as one of us and be happy for eternity or nither. Regardless of what you choose we will accept it even if its not something we would have chosen for ourselves." I explained and shot a warning glance at Rosalie when I said the last part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**A/N: I'm going to be alternating between Pov's (Points Of View). Sometimes it might be in Esme's Pov and sometimes it might be in Bella's Pov but its easier for me to write that way because I don't write first person Pov's very well. Just thought I'd let you know about the changes from chapter 1 going into chapter 2. Oh and by the way, just another little tid-bit for you guys. I'm more likely to update faster when I get reviews because they motivate me and help to get me through writers block. :) All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Oh and characters thoughts will be in italics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

**Esme's Pov**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face my husband, "Carlisle, she needs us." I said simply and he nodded.

"I know Esme, I know but its up to her to decide if she wants to stay. I'm perfectly fine with her joining the family regardless of whether she stays human or not but I won't force it, she must decide for herself and right now I think she's in shock." he replied and I nodded before Bella stood up and walked to the door.

She turned back to Carlisle and I, "Look I..., this just seems too good to be true and if I've learned anything over the years its that if seems that way then it usually is. I promise I won't tell anyone but I have to go because I need time to think things through, I'm sorry." she told us before she left and I buried my face in Carlisle's shoulder.

_Edward read her thoughts, Please tell me what she's thinking?_ I asked him through my thoughts but he shook his head.

"I can't get a read on her. She's blocking me somehow but she dosen't know I can read thoughts so I don't know how she's doing it, its almost like she's a-" Carlisle finished his sentance, "A sheild, of course. Jasper could you use your gift on her?" he asked and Jasper nodded.

"Yes and Alice can see her future but its odd that Edward can't, I wonder if Eleazar could tell what her gift might be as a vampire while she's still human? Carlisle do you think Kate's gift would work on her?" Jasper asked and Alice scoffed.

"Jazz, we are not using my friend for testing out our gifts especially not Kate's gift. I'm not going to let her use Bella for shock practice." Alice hissed at him and Jasper put his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't suggestin' that Alice, I was simply ponderin' out of curiosity is all." he replied and Alice nodded once curtly.

"Alright, now that we have that covered Alice I want you to keep an eye on her so to speak. I'm worried she's going to do something foolish, something like I did... in another life and I don't want that to happen." I told my daughter and Carlisle looked suprized when I mentioned my past.

"Esme you don't really think, I mean you don't think she'd..." Carlisle trailed off, "Jump off a cliff, try to take her own life? Yes Carlisle I do, I really do think she would. I could be wrong but I know what it feels like to feel like you have nothing, no reason to live." I told him and he shook his head.

"Bella never lost a child or a family so why would she do that?" Carlisle asked and I gawked at him.

"Really? Really Carlisle, why would she do that? I don't know, think about what you just asked me. She never lost a child or a family because she never had a family to lose, god how could you be so stupid when usually you're a genius." I hissed in frustration and then realized what I'd said to him.

"I'm sorry, you're not stupid I'm just so... horrible. I can't believe I said that, my god, what is wrong with me? I'm so sorry Carlisle, I don't know whats wrong with me, Why am I acting like this? I'm a total bitch." I blurted out and Emmett snickered.

"Geez Mom and you tell us not to swear-" he laughed but I cut him off, "Emmett enough and thats right I do tell you not to swear so you had better not be. As for me, I need to hunt maybe that'll knock some sense into me."

Carlisle hadn't said a word since I had called him stupid and swore and I felt so terrible about it, How could I say that about the love of my life? I turned back to him, "Carlisle honey I am so sorry, I didn't mean that. I love you so much and you're not stupid at all, you're a genius. You're my genius and I love you, I love you so so much forgive me?"

"Always and I love you too Esme but you were right to call me stupid, it was a stupid question and I didn't realize how stupid until I went back and thought about what I had said. I'll always forgive you my angel." he finally spoke and I shook my head.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, it may have been a stupid question but that is no excuse for me to call you stupid because you don't deserve that and especially not from me. I love you so much you brilliant man." I told him and kissed him very passionately which all the kids made sounds of disgust in response to.

We broke the kiss with laugh and shook our heads, "You'd think after nearly a hundred years of marrige they'd be used to this by now but apparently not." I said with a giggle.

"Go hunt love birds and maybe some alone time together too, by the looks of it you need it." Edward groaned in disgust and we all laughed, "Oh Edward, one day you'll find your mate and then it won't seem so disgusting." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Tell that to my brothers and sisters, they're all mated and they still find it gross to see you guys making face." he said and the rest of my children nodded.

"Oh I see, so its not the kissing that bothers you but who it is that's doing the kissing?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Carlisle we're grossing our kids out maybe we should-" Edward cut me off after reading my thoughts, "NO! Take it outside and far out of thought reading range."

_I'm only teasing you honey, relax Edward._ I told him through my thoughts and laughed. He smirked, "I'll relax when you two go hunt and take care of each other. Quit teasing me Mother, you're freaking me out." he replied to my thoughts and I laughed again.

"Okay, okay we're going. I love you my darlings, we'll see you soon." I told my children and they all sighed in relief, "Thank god!" they all huffed and Carlisle laughed.

"Stop teasing them my love or they might not talk to us ever again. Come on, lets go hunt." he took my hand in his after playfully scolding me.

I laughed and nodded, "Okay." I waved and blew a kiss to all of my kids before following my husband out the door and into the woods.

We hunted together, I tackled a few deer and a mountain lion while Carlisle took down a few deer and a bear. "Its not very often we find bears here, usually they're in Canada or closer to Alaska when we visit Kate and her sisters and Carmen and Eleazar." I said when we'd finished hunting and he nodded.

"Yeah, its rare to find them here but that one tasted good." he replied and I snickered, "Oh really? Let me see." I said and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mm, you're right he did taste good." I moaned at the taste of the delicious bear blood in his mouth, "He? How do you know it was a boy bear?" he asked after we broke the kiss and I shrugged.

"I don't, I was just guessing but it dosen't matter. Either way that bear tasted good, really good. Catch me if you can." I said before I darted off through the trees.

I ran at full speed and I was out-running him or so I thought but as I zig-zagged through the trees I realized I'd thought wrong as Carlisle grabbed me around my waist with such force that I slammed into his chest knocking us both to the ground.

We fell to the ground with a loud thud as we crashed into each other, I landed flat on my back with his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist as Carlisle hovered over me. I pushed myself up on my elbows to be closer to him and let my head fall backwards as he leaned down to kiss my neck where he marked me as his over ninety years ago.

"Oh Carlisle." I moaned as he kissed and nipped at my throat gently. I unbottoned his shirt and took it off and then did the same with my own shirt before I let him take control, I wanted to admire his gorgeous body as he made love to me. Which is exactly what he did, he made love to me for hours on the forest floor and then he held me in his arms for a few more hours whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Ti amo, Mia regina." Carlisle whispered in my ear before he kissed my temple. "Ti amo anch'io Carlisle." I replied and kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**A/N: I'm going to be alternating between Pov's (Points Of View). Sometimes it might be in Esme's Pov and sometimes it might be in Bella's Pov but its easier for me to write that way because I don't write first person Pov's very well. Just thought I'd let you know about the changes from chapter 1 going into chapter 2. Oh and by the way, just another little tid-bit for you guys. I'm more likely to update faster when I get reviews because they motivate me and help to get me through writers block. :) All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Oh and characters thoughts will be in italics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

**One month later**

**Bella's Pov**

I had finally gotten an apartment and a job at the Newton's sporting goods store, since I had dropped out of high school I worked full time there whenever I could and on my free time I just basically sat around thinking about my best friend Angela or about the Cullen's and Esme's offer for me to join their family but I kept my promise, I never said a word to anyone about them or what exactly they were not that anyone would believe me if I did but I didn't break promises so I kept my mouth shut about it.

I saw them from time to time on the really cloudy or rainy days that were the normal state of weather here in Forks but they kept to themselves and I assumed it was because they were angry with me or something but I wasn't sure. I never expected the reason they kept away from me to be because they were giving me time to think like I had asked but I guess my expectations were wrong because when I got home from work Alice and Esme were waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here? I kept my promise I swear, I didn't tell anyone. So what are you doing here and how did you find me?" I asked all at once and they giggled.

"We know you kept our secret Bella so don't worry sweetie you're not in trouble. No um, we came to see how you were doing. We'd heard around town that you'd been doing quite well for yourself and Alice wanted to come see you, I told her we should give you your space like you asked but Alice is... well Alice." Esme explained and I nodded.

"Okay well come on in then, I should warn you its a mess in here and I've been working a lot because its boring sitting at home by myself so I don't really get time to clean and I'm always so tired after work. I hope you don't mind..." I told them after inviting them in.

I unlocked the door and the three of us went inside and they looked around. "Oh Bella this isn't so messy, if you think this is bad you should see Emmett and Rosalie's room. Now that is a mess but this isn't so bad." Esme told me and I laughed.

"Rosalie's room is a mess? She dosen't seem like the messy type." I laughed and Alice laughed too, "Well she's not really its more Emmett's mess than hers." Esme replied and I was confused until I remembered they were married.

"Right, Rosalie and Emmett are married I forgot. Must be nice to be able to remember everything with perfect clarity." I mumbled and they giggled.

"Remembering isn't all its cracked up to be honey, trust me I know." Esme told me and Alice glared at her, "What? Its not, sometimes remembering the past hurts more than not remembering. I only say it because its the truth Alice my darling."

"That's easy for you to say, you remember your past." Alice grumbled and Esme huffed, "Yes and if I could forget it believe me, I would. Yes Alice I remember, I remember getting beaten until it literally hurt to breathe for five years and then I lost my son before I threw myself off a fifty-foot cliff so yeah I remember but I wish I didn't!" Esme broke down into hysterics and I rushed over to her.

"Aw c'mon Esme don't uh... cry?" I looked at Alice questioningly and she nodded, "Don't cry, its none of my buisness but its in the past and I've never seen you like this but I hate it, I don't like seeing you so sad." I continued and wrapped my arms around her shoulders soothingly.

I glared at Alice and she quickly got the hint, "Look Mom, I'm really sorry. Its not you're fault I can't remember my human life and I shouldn't take it out on you because you don't deserve that, not after all you've done for me and everyone else. I'm really, really sorry please don't cry. Forgive me please?"

"Oh Alice baby of course I forgive you, I know how much you want to remember your life before you were changed but I just don't want you to get hurt if your past isn't as happy as you hope. I only want to protect you because that's what good mothers do, we protect the ones we love and I love you sweetheart." Esme told her and Alice was instantly in her arms mumbling rapidly into Esme's shoulder.

I let them have their moment while I made a decent attempt to clean up my place a bit. "Bella, really don't worry about the mess. We don't mind, really we don't." Alice told me.

"Are you sure? I feel like such a slob, I mean your house is so spotless, neat and clean compared to this... this mess." I questioned and Alice just smiled at me while Esme giggled.

"Yes, I suppose it is but we don't eat actual food or sleep at all and our house is huge, three stories so you've only seen some of it and not all of it is as neat as the part of the house you did see." Esme told me and I snickered.

"Oh I know its huge, seriously its like you guys are secret royalty or something not that that's a bad thing but it is an intense thing. By the way, Alice told me about your passion for architecture and that is wicked cool. Did you restore the house or build it?" I asked and Esme chuckled.

"Oh no honey, that house is over a hundred years old and while I may be good at what I do, I'm not that good. I couldn't build a house like that if I tried especially not in this day and age but when we first moved here back in the 40's I found the house and I loved it however it needed a lot of fixing up so I restored it. I'm guessing by your reaction that you love the house too?" she asked after explaining and I nodded.

"Love it? Esme I absolutely adore it and you are a genius when it comes to architecture and restoration, you're amazing I hope you know that." I squealed and Esme looked like she'd be blushing if she could.

"I try my best but I don't know if I'd say I'm amazing." she said simply and I looked at Alice, "Are all of you so modest?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper can be but the rest of us are pretty un-modest." she replied and my eyes widened and I nodded.

"Alrighty then." was all I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Wait, you said the 40's. As in the 1940's?" I asked and Esme nodded.

"Yes and then in 1950 Alice and Jasper joined us, Carlisle changed Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I but Alice and Jasper came to us on their own after they were changed. Alice saw us and thought it would be a good idea if she and Jazz joined us so in 1950 they just showed up and gave Carlisle and I quite the scare." Esme explained and I was confused.

"Scare vampires, really?" I asked with a laugh and Alice nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I showed up telling them how I had a vision of Jasper and I joining them, I knew all their names and then asked which room I could have. Edward says I scared the hell out of them because I knew all this stuff about them and yet they knew nothing of me or Jazz." she explained giggling and I laughed too.

"I suppose its a good thing we can't have a heart attack because I can't count the times they've made me jump, Edward is always sneaking up on me and I swear if I were still human he'd have scared me to death by now. Don't ask me how he does it but he does, you wouldn't think you'd be able to sneak up on a vampire what with our enhanced scenses but he does it all the time. Odd really, Edward's the only one who really sneaks up on me, they've all done it once or twice but usually its just Edward." Esme added with a laugh.

"Hm, that is odd but maybe he's just sneakier than the others." I thought aloud and they nodded, "I suppose, Edward is pretty sneaky plus he's always so quiet." Esme replied with a smile.

"So Bella, I know you said you need time to think things through but I wanted to see you and I wanted to know if you've decided on anything? I don't mean to sound creepy but I already think of you as my best friend and sister, I've given you a month to think and that was really, really hard considering I'm not exactly known for my patience. I'll try my best to give you more time to think if you need it but I would like to know if you want to be a part of our family but it is your decision and we won't force you into anything. I know that after what you've been through in your life its hard to trust people let alone people who are vampires but I just want you to know that I care about you very much as does my mom and the rest of our family so whenever you're ready. I know it'll take time to trust us and that's okay because aside from me and maybe Emmett, we're all pretty patient people so like I said whenever you're ready just let us know. Well I see it as soon as you decide but I thought it might freak you out less if you let us know on your own rather than me showing up randomly like I did with my family." Alice explained with a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, Alice I think of you as my best friend too I'm just not sure about the whole sister thing yet. Don't get me wrong you're sweet and easily lovable but like you said its going to take time for me to trust not just your family but everyone I meet. I'll tell you what, lets do something together we'll hang out or something. I don't know what because I work full time and I can barely get by with that but we'll find something fun to do." I told her trying to make an effort to trust her and she squealed.

"I know, I'll take you shopping and spoil you rotten!" Alice squealed in excitement and Esme burst out laughing, "Uh-oh, You're in for it now Bella because she _will_ spoil you absolutely rotten. She'll buy you the entire mall if you let her and all the latest fashions."

"O-okay, I guess we could do that. Shopping's not really my thing but I guess one day of shopping won't kill me, so when are we going?" I asked nervously and Alice snickered.

"Tommorrow morning at 9:00am, be ready and watch for my yellow sports car with dark tinted windows. We'll have a fun day of shopping and then we'll go watch a movie or something at my house." Alice squealed excitedly and I giggled.

"Okay, okay Alice quit squealing. It hurts the ears and my scenses aren't enhanced like yours. I'll go shopping and go hang out at your place with you but only if the squealing stops." I said while scrunching up my nose and covering my ears.

"Oh alright fine but promise me you'll let me spoil you? Pretty Please?" Alice pleaded and I nodded, "I promise Alice." I agreed and Esme's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh Alice, tell me you didn't?" Esme snickered and Alice smirked evily while I was confused, "What? didn't what?" I asked and Esme shot me a look of sympathy.

"You shouldn't have promised to let her spoil you but you'll see why tommorrow, you're in for one hell of a shopping trip Bella." Esme explained looking both sympathetic and slightly amused.

"Okay now you're scaring me, is shopping really that bad, I mean how bad could shopping be?" I asked and Esme barely contained a laugh.

"Shopping isn't bad in moderation but Alice is a shopaholic and a fashion lover. She could literally shop for all eternity if we'd let her, I'm just saying don't be suprized when she buys you a whole new woredrobe and a hundred pairs of shoes with matching accessories." Esme said snickering lightly.

"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" I thought aloud and Alice and Esme snickered, "You'll see but its getting late and we need to hunt so we'll see you tommorrow sweetie." Esme replied with a smile as she hugged me good-bye before Alice did the same.

"Okay bye guys, see you tommorrow." I said my good-byes as they left with a wave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**A/N: I'm going to be alternating between Pov's (Points Of View). Sometimes it might be in Esme's Pov and sometimes it might be in Bella's Pov but its easier for me to write that way because I don't write first person Pov's very well. Just thought I'd let you know about the changes from chapter 1 going into chapter 2. Oh and by the way, just another little tid-bit for you guys. I'm more likely to update faster when I get reviews because they motivate me and help to get me through writers block. :) All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Oh and characters thoughts will be in italics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

**Esme's Pov - next day**

Alice and Bella had come back after a long day of shopping and Bella looked exhausted, Alice had literally bought what looked like the entire mall.

"Alice, I told you I don't need all these clothes besides I'll probably never wear half of it and I can't walk in heels, I'm a klutz remember?" Bella groaned and I chuckled.

"Aw honey, did Alice shop you out?" I asked and Bella nodded, "Uh yeah, I don't think I'm going shopping ever again or atleast not for a few years." she replied and Alice scoffed.

"Oh come on Bella, it wasn't that bad. Tell ya what, whatever you don't want or don't wear I'll take it off your hands that way you'll have nice fashionable clothes to wear but you won't feel so overwhelmed. Deal?" Alice suggested and Bella nodded.

"Fair enough, sounds good to me. Its a deal." Bella told her with a smile and Alice cheered, "Yay! Okay so what movie do you want to watch or would you rather do something else?"

"No a movie sounds good, hm let's see. How about the fast and the furious?" Bella suggested and Rosalie appeared.

"Yes I love that movie, let's watch that. Mom what do you think?" Rosalie asked, "I think you, my girl, love any movie with cars in it and I think its just fine as long as my girls are happy." I replied and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Will you watch it with us Esme?" Bella asked and I felt so touched that she wanted me to watch the movie with them, "Oh honey, of course I will. I'd love to spend some time with my three beautiful girls and it makes me so happy to know that you want me to watch it with you." I told her and she hugged me.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the closest thing I've had to a mother and I don't want to lose that." Bella said and I would have been crying hysterically if I could shed tears.

"Oh you little angel, Bella hearing you say that makes me so so happy, if I could shed tears I would be shedding tears of joy. You are an absolute angel my dear." I told her as I pulled her in for another hug and kissed her forehead.

Rosalie put the movie on and we all cuddled up on the couch together as we watched the movie, Carlisle came downstairs from his office and sat down next to me and I cuddled into his chest.

Bella was lying with head on my lap while she watched the movie and I played with her hair, Carlisle smiled softly at the bond that seemed to forming between Bella and I before he whispered, "She looks so peaceful, she seems happier when she's with you my love."

I smiled up at him, "I just hope we can be the family she's always wanted, she needs us and I-I need her... she makes me happy. The family feels complete when she's here, its as if we were missing something and then Bella came into our lives and now everything feels right. I just hope she feels the same." I whispered back and he kissed my cheek.

"I think she will feel the same in time but she's been through a lot in her life and its going to take time for her to trust us enough to call us her family." he said quietly and I nodded.

"I know and I'll give her all the time she needs but I already think of her as our daughter, Alice thinks of Bella as her sister. Its going to take time for her to think of us in the same way but I'll wait as long as it takes. I worry however that she might never learn to trust again and I wouldn't blame her but that would break my unbeating heart." I replied almost silently and he wrapped his arms around me without disturbing Bella who was now sound asleep in my lap.

"You learned to trust again, you learned to trust me. She will too." Carlisle whispered, "Yes but that was different my parents didn't abandon me atleast not the way hers did to her and you're the reason I'm alive Carlisle, so it was easy to trust you but her parents didn't just abandon her. They told her they loved her and then shipped her all over the country like she meant nothing for eighteen years, I can't even imagine what that feels like. When I told my parents about Charles' abuse hoping they'd protect me they told me to go home, be a _"good wife"_ and I wouldn't get beat up but they were wrong and it hurt like hell when they deserted me. I couldn't believe that the people who raised me and claimed to love me would do that but they did and I felt so broken, so unwanted and unloved but its different for her. Atleast my parents were there for most of my life but hers weren't and they never will be but I will. I won't leave her even if she tells me to, I will never do that to her. She needs someone to love and care for her and I will be there no matter what because even if she seems fine on her own, she won't be, there's an empty space inside of her and we'll be there to fill it." I explained and he nodded.

The movie ended and I gently shook Bella's shoulder, "Bella, sweetheart. C'mon honey its late and you won't get a very good sleep on the couch, you can stay here tonight and we'll take you home in the morning." I said softly and she stirred a little.

"Aw mom c'mon five more minutes." Bella mumbled in her sleep and if it were possible I would have fainted from the shock. I couldn't believe it, she called me _"Mom"_. I was in shock, I definetly wasn't expecting that but I was so happy.

I decided that it was best not to wake her so I carried her up to mine and Carlisle's room. I set her down on our bed and curled up next to her, I may not be able to sleep but I still liked to lay in bed sometimes and cuddle or relax with my eyes closed.

I closed my eyes and just listened to her heartbeat as she slept peacefully next to me before she suddenly rolled over and wrapped her arm around me as she cuddled into me and I smiled.

"My sweet Bella, don't worry I will always protect you. I will never leave you and that's a promise I'll keep forever, I love you sweetheart. Sweet dreams Bella." I whispered and kissed her temple before she tucked her head under my chin and buried her face in the crook of my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**A/N: I'm going to be alternating between Pov's (Points Of View). Sometimes it might be in Esme's Pov and sometimes it might be in Bella's Pov but its easier for me to write that way because I don't write first person Pov's very well. Just thought I'd let you know about the changes from chapter 1 going into chapter 2. Oh and by the way, just another little tid-bit for you guys. I'm more likely to update faster when I get reviews because they motivate me and help to get me through writers block. :) All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Oh and characters thoughts will be in italics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

**Bella's Pov**

As I was slowly waking up I heard an angelic voice quietly humming a tuneless melody and slowly opened my eyes and saw glimmering golden ones staring back at me and I jumped slightly before I noticed it was only Esme, "Good morning sweetheart, I'm sorry if I startled you." she whispered with a smile.

"Morning. Its okay, I know you didn't mean to scare me... um Esme where am I? I remember watching the movie with you guys and then I don't know..." I trailed off trying to remember what had happened yesterday.

"You're in my bedroom honey, you fell asleep during the movie and when it was over it was late so I brought you up to mine and Carlisle's room so you would be more comfortable. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and it wouldn't have been very good to sleep on the couch besides if you'd slept on the couch the boys would have woken you with their rough-housing." she explained and I nodded.

"Well that was nice of you, thank you but um what time is it? I have to work today and I don't want to be late." I asked and she smiled before she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Its nearly 11:00 honey but don't worry, Alice called the Newtons and let them know you wouldn't be there today so you're not in any trouble. You hungry? I can make you breakfast." Esme asked after explaining what was going on.

I was starving but I didn't want to get too used to this because for all I knew they were just doing and saying this stuff to trick me into thinking that they loved me. At the same time however, I felt like Esme and Alice could never do that to me and I really was hungry but I was torn because I didn't want to get comfortable and start thinking of them as my family and then find out later that they never loved me like they say they do but I also wanted to trust them because when I was with the Cullen's my life felt happy and I felt complete.

I decided to give them a chance, I just hoped I wouldn't regret it later, "I'm starving, what... uh what are you going to make?" I asked feeling slightly awkward.

Esme smiled, she was beaming with happiness, "Whatever you want, my angel. Do you like waffles?" she asked and I nearly shouted with excitement for some reason, "Oh my god, I love waffles. You're the best Esme, thank you."

She chuckled at my reaction while I was confused by my reaction, What was I getting so excited over waffles for? Or maybe I was excited about the fact that for once in my life I felt like I belonged, like maybe someone could actually love me the way a family should?

"Your welcome Sweetheart. Alice brought some of the clothes you bought yesterday in the house from her car and laid them out for you over by the window. So if you want to take a shower or something, you can and I'll have waffles waiting when you're done." Esme told me and I nodded.

"Okay cool. Um where's the-" before I could finish she was showing me where the bathroom was as if she'd read my mind, "Its right here and there's fresh towls on the rack, take your time. There's no rush, when you're done just come downstairs and I'll have breakfast ready for you."

"Okay thanks. Wait, downstairs to the first or second floor?" I asked remembering this was a three story house and she chuckled, "The second floor dear, and your welcome honey." and then she left the room.

I went over to the window where my clothes were and sighed in relief when I saw what Alice had left out for me. A pair of nice skinny jeans, a purple off-the-shoulders cashmere sweater and black converse sneakers. I grabbed my clothes and continued on to the bathroom where I quickly showered and got dressed before I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey honey, I know you said you were starving but I wasn't sure how hungry you really were so I made you two waffles, that okay?" Esme asked when I sat down on one of the stools around the island and I nodded.

"Two is plenty, thanks Esme. You're great." I replied and she smiled, "Aw, your welcome sweetie and I'm glad you think so but I really only do it because I care about you. I just want what's best for you and I want you to be happy." she told me and I nearly choked.

"You're sweet and I am happy." I said simply and she looked at me with understanding, "I know, I know you're not used to having people care about you and I know you don't really trust us all that much yet but honey I would never lie to you. I meant what I said, I care about you very much and you don't have to believe me but I hope you do because its the truth." Esme explained and I felt really guilty for being so distant towards her.

"Oh no Esme, I didn't mean-" I started but she put her hand up to stop me, "Its alright my angel, I understand completely. I get it, well I kinda get it you see my parents weren't always there for me either and I know its not the same thing because atleast my parents were there. Well... its a long and very old story that you probably wouldn't want to hear." she said and suddenly I was very curious.

She turned to leave but I caught her by the arm and she looked up at me with eyes so full of sorrow it broke my heart, "Esme please tell me what happened to you? If you don't want to I get it but I would like to hear it." I asked gently and she nodded slowly.

"Alright... come with me, I want to show you something." she agreed and held her hand out to me. I took it and she lead me up to the attic where there were boxes and boxes of who knows what in them all over the place.

Esme rummaged through the boxes until she found what she was looking for and it looked like... a baby blanket? What would Esme want with that and why was up here with all this stuff? I didn't know.

She brought it over and handed it to me and I almost dropped it, "Oh be careful Bella, its very old and very precious to me. Its the blanket I made for my son, the only thing I have left of him." she told me and I instantly realized why she'd kept it up here.

"Your son? Where is he now?" I asked and she bowed her head in sadness, "He's dead, I keep his blanket up here because its too painful for me to have around but this way, I always have it close just so its there when I want to think about my past." she replied and I wanted to smack myself for asking her about it.

"I-I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't know. So is this why your parents deserted you, because they found out you were pregnant?" I asked and felt really stupid for doing so when she gave me a look.

"No Bella, that's not it at all. No it was far worse than that, before Carlisle changed me I was married to a monster. A monster which makes most vampires look positively saint-like and the crazy thing is, this monster was human if you could call him that." she practically snarled and I flinched slightly in response.

I sat down on the attic floor as I waited for her to continue and she sat down as well.

"I'll start from the beginning. The year was 1911 and my story begins in Columbus, Ohio on the outskirts of town, I was sixteen years old. It was a time where things like climbing trees or playing tag were considered unlady-like but I was rebelious and I hated the rules of society. So one day I decided to climb an old oak tree at the far edge of my parents farm and I had been in that tree for atleast a half-hour when my mother looked out from one of the windows and screamed at me to get down before someone saw me. As if I cared but anyway being the good girl I was, I attempted to climb down but I was up very high and this tree was very, very old and the branch I stood on snapped and I was on the ground before I had time to blink with an excruciatingly painful broken leg. My parents took me to the hospital in Columbus to see the doctor but he wasn't there, instead it was Carlisle though I only knew him as back then and I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that I was in love with him. He was so kind and gentle but more than anything he actually cared about what I had to say and he listened to me, he really listened to me where as other people would brushed my words off as if they were foolish daydreams of a young girl but not Carlisle. He treated my broken leg, sent me home with my parents and then it wasn't long before he'd moved on, I was heartbroken thinking that I would never see him again but I never forgot him. In 1917 at the age of 22 my nightmare truly began, my parents wanted me to get married and in an attempt to please them I married a man, if you could call him that, named Charles Evenson and in public he was an absolute gentlemen but behind closed doors he was a terrifying monster. On the night of our wedding I was scared because this was all new to me but more than that was the fact that I did not love him but I thought that I would grow to love him, what a fool I was. He forced himself on me and when I told he was hurting me he didn't stop but that was only the beginning, Charles beat me everyday and everynight was the same as the first and if I screamed it only got worse so I simply endured the beatings and the rape until one day he was drafted to world war 1 and I thought that I would finally be free of him but unfortunately I thought wrong. In 1919 he returned from the war and he brought the abuse with him but it wasn't long before I realized my life was about to change forever, literally. I learned I was going to be a mother and deciding that I would not allow my child to grow up around such violence I fled to my parents first hoping they would protect me but they told me that if I behaved myself and obeyed Charles then he wouldn't beat me so I realized that they weren't going to help me, their only child and they may as well have condemded me to death. I fled to my cousin's house in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and I was safe there for a little while but then Charles found me so I fled to Ashland, Wisconsin where I posed as a war widow and became a teacher at the local school to support myself. My son was born in 1921 and for the first time in a long time I was truly happy but it was not to be, two days later he was taken from the world just as quickly as I brought him into it. I had my baby boy for two days, just two days and then he died of lung fever and I had never felt more devastated than I did in that momemt. I had lost everything, I'd lost my son, I'd lost the only family who had ever truly protected me when I fled Milwaukee and I couldn't go back to Columbus not that I wanted to. I had nothing left, nothing what so ever and so I did the only thing that made sense, I walked to edge of Ashland where there was a fifty-foot cliff and I jumped off into the water below thinking that I would be dead the instant I hit the bottom but as fate would have it I was alive. Barely but I was alive and when I regained consciousness I was in so much pain before I saw him and then I was happy even though I was sure I would be dead soon but apparently fate had other plans. I remember Carlisle whispering in my ear, "Don't worry Esme, I will save you." and then he bit me. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up from the tranformation but I wouldn't change it for anything because it brought him back to me, My . You see Bella, I had a pretty rough life myself before and it took me a long time to trust anyone and everyone, everyone except Carlisle of course because I already knew he wouldn't hurt me and because I loved him and I still do. Anyway the point is, if I can learn to trust again then so can you but you have to take the risks or you'll never find happiness." Esme finished her story and for some reason I suddenly wished I could go back in time and kick Charles Evenson's ass.

"That jerk's lucky that I wasn't around back then because I would kick his ass and to hell with being lady-like." I told her and she laughed.

"I bet you would, my fiesty little protecter but he's long dead and gone. He can't hurt me or anyone anymore so don't you worry about protecting me, I'll protect you instead. I know you probably feel like nobody could love you when so many have abandoned you and I know you may not trust any of us yet but I want you to know, trust or no trust I love you Bella whether you like it or not and I care about you so I will protect you as if you were my own because that is what a good mother does. You don't have to see me as your mother, you don't even have to like me but I will always be there for you no matter what." Esme explained and everything went black as I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**A/N: I'm going to be alternating between Pov's (Points Of View). Sometimes it might be in Esme's Pov and sometimes it might be in Bella's Pov but its easier for me to write that way because I don't write first person Pov's very well. Just thought I'd let you know about the changes from chapter 1 going into chapter 2. Oh and by the way, just another little tid-bit for you guys. I'm more likely to update faster when I get reviews because they motivate me and help to get me through writers block. :) All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Oh and characters thoughts will be in italics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

**Esme's Pov**

_Oh god, what have I done? I made her faint, telling her I loved her must have been too much too soon. Oh Bella, my angel what have I done to you?_ I thought to myself as I knelt down next to her.

"Bella, my angel I am so sorry. I should have given you more time to trust us and get used to having us around to care about you but I couldn't take it, I needed you to know how much you are loved and cared about however I see now that you may not have been ready to hear it. I understand now, I've said too much far too soon and I'm so sorry my darling Bella." I whispered more to myself than her so I was suprized when she responded.

Her hand came up to cup my cheek and she swiped her thumb under my eyes as if to wipe away phantom tears, "You have nothing to be sorry for Esme, this is my fault for not trusting you sooner. You and your family have been nothing but nice to me and all I can do is act like a foolish child who's scared of the dark but the truth is that if I keep pushing people away then I'll never have the loving family I've always wanted. I thought that maybe if I kept my heart closed off to people that I wouldn't get hurt again and then maybe I'd find a family who loved me but the funny thing is, while I've been second guessing myself the loving family I wanted and needed has been right here all along so I'm glad you told me because I love you too." Bella explained and I threw my arms around her and held her close.

"Oh honey I love you so much, we all do. You never have to be alone again because you've got us now and we will always be here to protect you no matter what and I promise you we will never leave you, we love you so much Bella. You are our angel, my angel." I told her and she hugged me tighter.

"As you are mine Esme, you are my angel as well but much more than that you are the mother I always dreamed I would have one day and now I do. I love you Mom so much, I'm so happy I finally found you." she cried and I pulled her closer.

"Shh, I know but I'm here now baby and I always will be. Its alright Bella, its alright. I'm not going to abandon you like that ever, I'll never leave you I promise and Alice loves you too. You're her little sister now and Rosalie's too, Bella you belong with us as a part of this family, our family includes you." I whispered soothingly.

"We're going to take you to see how we play baseball, its much more fun and I think you'll find its way better than a regular baseball game but you'll see. You'll love it, I promise." I told her with a smile and she nodded.

"Okay when?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes, "Well there's a thunderstorm coming tonight and we only play when there's thunder so we'll go tonight. Don't worry sweetie, there's no lightning or rain just thunder so its not dangerous." I replied and she nodded with a smile.

"Alright." she said simply.

It had been a few hours since Bella and I had our conversation in the attic and we were getting ready to go play ball. There had been some nomads in the area and I worried that we might run into them while Bella was with us but I wasn't going to let that stop us from having fun besides if they so much as took a step toward Bella I would protect her as would the rest of the family.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked everyone and they all nodded, "We're just waiting on you and Bella, Mom. Its baseball, not a beauty pagent. Normally Alice is the one who takes so long to get ready." Emmett jibed playfully.

"If it were Rosalie putting on make-up you wouldn't be complaining besides a girl's gotta look good." I retorted as I pretended to pout and Emmett laughed.

"Okay good point Mom, you're forgiven." he told me and I grinned, "Thank you honey, Now let's go. You guys take the jeep, I'm gonna run. Bella, do you want to go in the jeep or would you like to come with me?" I asked her when I was done talking to Emmett.

"I can't keep up with you so how would that work?" she asked and I snickered, "Well I'd carry you of course, like a piggy-back ride."

"Oh okay then I think I'll go with you, see you guys there." she told everyone else and they nodded while Emmett laughed, "You know it Bella."

I crouched down and Bella climbed on my back wrapping her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist before I straightened up and went outside,"You ready honey?" I asked and she nodded.

"I trust you Mom, I'm ready." she whispered in my ear, kissed me on the cheek before she tightened her hold around my shoulders and I smiled.

"Okay hold on tight, here we go." I told her and took off through the trees and toward our baseball feild which was just a clearing in the forest.

"This is amazing, I wish I could run this fast." she said and I chuckled,"Careful what you wish for because you just might get it and there's no coming back from immortality my angel." I told her.

"I don't care, I want to be with you guys forever. You've changed my life for the better, I have a family who loves me and I never want to lose you. My family." she explained and I felt like my silent heart might burst from the joy of hearing her say that.

"Well we'll talk about that later but for now, we have a game to play." I told her as we arrived at the clearing and I slowed down before setting her on her feet.

She looked around at everything and gasped,"Its so beautiful up here, this place is amazing. Wait a minute, how am I going to play? I can't keep up with any of you."

"That's why you'll be the umpire and I'll be right beside you the whole time, I usually don't play anyway. Someone's gotta keep these cheaters in line." I told her and Carlisle gave me a look.

Bella and I both laughed,"Don't look at me like that Carlisle, you are just as bad as Emmett if not worse. You cheat too." I teased and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." he teased back and charged towards me playfully,"Ah! No Carlisle don't you dare." I screamed and tried to dodge him but I wasn't fast enough.

The next thing I knew Carlisle had me sitting on his shoulders and he was laughing, I leaned down to his ear,"I'm gonna get you for that later, my love." I whispered and hopped off his shoulders.

I turned back to join Bella so we could start the game but he caught my wrist and spun me back to him, I looked up at him and kissed him quickly before I ran back over to Bella.

"Its time." Alice said as Rosalie got ready to bat.

Rosalie hit the ball and a loud crack of thunder amplified by the sound of hitting the ball echoed around the clearing before Edward took off after the ball while Rose ran from base to base.

"What do you think Bella?" I asked and she snickered,"Well I see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a home run right?"

"I don't know, Edward's very fast." I replied just as Edward came back and Rosalie slid into home base right after,"You're out." Bella told her and she glared playfully at her sister.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Rosalie teased and Bella laughed,"Yeah I guess so." I snickered at their playful argument.

Carlisle was up next,"Come on, home run Carlisle." I cheered and he snickered at me before he did just that. He got a home run and came over to me with a smile,"I knew you could do it, I love you so much." I told him and gave him a small kiss.

The game went on and on before Alice screamed,"Stop! They were leaving but then they heard us."

Then three unknown nomadic vampires appeared in the clearing and I instantly pulled Bella behind me protectively, they noticed and smirked before they crouched to attack.

"You brought a snack." one of the males hissed before he charged at me. Carlisle got in his path and held him off before Emmett charged and tackled him to the ground.

"I think its best if you leave, we do not wish to fight." Carlisle told them when Emmett got the one to his feet and shoved him towards his own group.

He stood there glaring at us before the other male called to him,"James, we're too outnumbered and its not worth it. Let's go."

The one called James hissed at us before he turned around to face the other one,"If you want to go then go but I and Victoria are going to have some fun." he told him and the one with dreadlocks turned and left.

"Laraunt?" the woman called but he was gone so she turned to us and crouched next to James ready to attack. I knew I had to get Bella out of here right now but how?

I looked at Bella and I could see she was scared,"Listen to me Bella, I need you to run. Its not safe here for you and I'm going to protect you but I need you to run as fast as you can and I'll come find you as soon as its safe I promise. Now go Bella, run!" I told her and she did but not fast enough.

They saw her make a run for it and the one named Victoria grabbed her before any of us had a chance to react.

I crouched to attack but stopped when I saw how scared Bella was of her,"Don't worry Bella, I won't let her hurt you." I called to her and Victoria snickered.

"You take one step and I'll drain her like a bottle of wine, what are you keeping this human around for anyway I mean she's food. You can't possibly see this sweet little human as a pet so why else would you keep her? She's not you're mate because you've already got one so I don't get it, what's so damn important about one measly human?" Victoria hissed and I snarled at her.

"She's my daughter, you arrogant little twitt! Now let her go before I rip you to shreds and turn you into a firework like on the fourth of july!" I growled viciously at her and she gasped.

"You can't be serious, you see this... this human as your daughter? You're crazy if you think that she'll ever see you as anything but a monster, Humans will always see us that way. They will never understand what its like to be immortal." she told me and I scoffed.

Bella spoke up before I could though,"You're wrong, she's not a monster. She's my mother and they are my family, If you can't understand that then its because you've never had a family who loved you and if you kill any of us then you're a monster but they're not!" Bella hissed at her and Victoria laughed manically.

"Is that what they told you? You're a stupid little human, they'll never love you. They're using you, you're nothing but a glorified chew toy for them to play with and you're falling for it. Foolish child!" Victoria told her and I shook my head.

"Don't listen to her Bella, I love you, we all do. We won't let her hurt you, I promise I'll keep you safe my angel." I told her and Bella nodded.

"Let her go, you flame haired bitch!" Rosalie screamed and I glared at her,"Rose! There's no need for that." Rose glared back at me.

"She's not taking my sister anywhere! She'll have to kill me first and that'll be the freakin' day." Rosalie hissed but I ignored her and looked at Victoria.

"Why are you doing this, what have we ever done to you?" I asked and she snickered,"Oh honey, you haven't done anything to me but its just so fun to be bad not that you would know little miss goody two shoes. You've never done anything you weren't supposed to by the looks of it and you never will because the Cullen's are oh so perfect, yeah that's right I know who you are Esme and if you want her you'll have to catch me first. Good luck with that, you're going to need it!" Victoria said before she disappeared into the trees and Rosalie took off after her.

"I'm going after them, who's coming?" I asked knowing that I didn't need to because they were all coming.

James tried to stop Rosalie but Emmett charged over to them and held him down as Rosalie ripped him apart before they started a fire and tossed his limbs in the flames.

Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I darted after Victoria with Rosalie and Emmett close behind us. "Her scent is gone but Bella's is still close, we'll find her." Edward told us and I let out a sigh of relief before that relief changed to tragic sorrow as I saw what Victoria had done.

There, high up in a tree I saw what she'd done and I screamed,"NO BELLA! I'm coming honey."

Victoria had hung her in a tree attempting to kill her and leave her there to torture us but Bella was still alive because I could hear her heart beat. I climbed up and cut her loose before I gently put her over my shoulder and climbed down again.

"Bella don't you dare leave us, you said you wanted to be with us forever so you come back to me. You come back to me Bella, don't do this to me. When I said you were my angel I didn't mean quite so literally Bella now you come back to me." I dry-sobbed hysterically and Carlisle tried to comfort me but I pushed him away.

"Not now Carlisle, I need her. She can't leave us, we need her." I told him and I rested my head on Bella's chest. I could still hear her heart beating so I just stayed there and listened to the sound until I felt her arms wrap around to hug me.

I looked up and saw her looking down at me with a smile,"Oh Bella! I thought I'd lost you, oh honey don't you ever scare me like that again. Thank the stars you're alright because losing one child is hard enough, I will not lose another one, I don't think I'd survive losing two children." I cried and she hugged me tighter.

"You never have to lose me, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you forever, see?" she showed us her hand and I gasped,"She bit you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I don't care who does it, I just want to be with you guys forever. I would have prefered it if one of you did it but what's done is done." Bella told us and Carlisle shook his head.

"No, it dosen't have to be if we can suck the venom out then we could change you ourselves if that's what you really want." he explained and Bella nodded.

"Okay so who's going to suck it out?" She asked and looked at me pleadingly but I wasn't so sure I had enough control for that.

"I don't know if I can honey, what if I can't stop?" I asked and she looked up at me,"I trust you Mom, you can do this. I know you can save me as you have since the day we met and they will be there to remind you to stop, you have to find the will to stop." she told me and I nodded hesitantly.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded,"You can do this, I have faith in you my love but it needs to be now or the venom will take over." he told me and I nodded.

I took her hand and looked into her eyes as I sucked the poison out of her veins,"Stop my love or you'll kill her and you don't want to do that." Carlisle told me and I was trying but it was harder than I'd expected.

I finally managed to pull away from her and Carlisle wrapped his arms around me from behind,"I'm so proud of you, you did it my love. You saved our daughter once again and I know how hard it is to pull away from human blood believe me but I've done it four times and the first time is always the hardest but you did it. I love you Esme." he told me and then kissed me softly.

"I love you too Carlisle and I'm glad I stopped, I didn't think I would be able to. What if I had killed her though? I would never be able to forgive myself, oh god I almost killed her didn't I? Maybe she was right, I am a monster." I replied suddenly feeling very guilty and then someone poked at my arm.

"Don't you ever say that and don't listen to Victoria, she may know your name but she dosen't know you. I told her and now I'm telling you Esme, you are not a monster you are my mother and I love you." Bella said firmly and I smiled.

Bella looked around at the rest of them,"As for the rest of you, I think of all of you as my family. Carlisle and Esme are our parents and all of you are my brothers and sisters which makes me really happy because I always wanted siblings, I love you all as my family. Mom, Dad can we go home now?" she asked after telling us how much we meant to her and Carlisle and I looked at each other with smiles before we looked back at her and nodded.

"Sure honey, hop on and I'll carry you." I told her and she climbed up on Carlisle's shoulders instead with a smirk,"I want to go with dad this time but I want you to come too." she told me and I laughed.

"Alright sweetheart, you win. I'll come too." I told her and Alice looped her arm through mine,"Me too." she said and so the four of us went home together while Rose,Jazz and Emmett took the jeep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**A/N: I'm going to be alternating between Pov's (Points Of View). Sometimes it might be in Esme's Pov and sometimes it might be in Bella's Pov but its easier for me to write that way because I don't write first person Pov's very well. Just thought I'd let you know about the changes from chapter 1 going into chapter 2. Oh and by the way, just another little tid-bit for you guys. I'm more likely to update faster when I get reviews because they motivate me and help to get me through writers block. :) All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. Oh and characters thoughts will be in italics. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionally Broken<strong>

**Esme's Pov**

Alice and I ran behind Carlisle and I snickered when I heard Bella say,"I feel like I'm flying." and she giggled while Carlisle and Alice both laughed.

When we got back to the house Bella was tired and I just about to take her up to my room and tuck her in so she could get some sleep but Alice stopped me.

"Mom, let me take her up to my room instead. She'll be fine besides Dad's been really worried about both Bella and you since we ran into those nomads today so he needs you right now. I'll take care of her, I'll keep her safe but you need to go see Dad." Alice explained and I was slightly hesitant but I nodded.

"Okay honey." I replied simply before I took off through the back door and found Carlisle standing on the steps.

I decided to try and cheer him up so I crept forward before I climbed up on his shoulders and covered his eyes with my hands,"Guess who?" I whispered and kissed him on the cheek while he snickered at my playful antics.

"Hm is it Tanya? Or maybe Kate?" he teased and I gasped in shock at him,"Carlisle, how could you?" I said with mock hurt and anger and jumped down off his shoulders.

I took off into the forest and I snickered when I heard him apologizing because he thought I was serious,"Aw c'mon Esme I was only teasing, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." he called and I laughed.

"I know Carlisle so was I, I was only pretending to be upset. Now are you just gonna stand there or are you come and get me back for being such a tease?" I called back with a laugh and before I could blink he was in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I stretched up on my tippy-toes to kiss him but he pulled back with a devilish smirk on his face and I smirked back knowing exactly what he was doing.

I followed and tried to kiss him again but again he pulled back so this time I pouted sexily and his resolve weakened because he loved my sexy pout.

I reached and pulled him down to me and this time I got my kiss and I could tell by how hungrily he returned the kiss that he needed me just as much as I needed him so I gave in.

Our game of teasing was over as we made love all night long and then we watched the sunrise before it broke through the trees and its rays hit us and reflecting off of our diamond-like skin sending rainbow colored streams off our skin.

When we went back to the house Alice had already made breakfast for Bella and Bella was sitting on a stool at the island counter eating when we walked in. "Hey Mom, Dad. How was your night?" she asked us with a knowing look and a smirk and we looked at Alice who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, she figured it out on her own." Alice told us and Bella snickered at us,"Its okay, I get it. Everyone needs some one _on_ one time once in awhile. Parents included. So did you have fun?" Bella smirked and we gasped at her suggestive use of _"one on one."_

"Yeah, we are so not having this conversation. What did you and Alice do all night?" I asked changing the subject and Bella snickered again.

"She slept while I watched some fashion show on tv is what we did all night." Alice replied as she finished cleaning up the kitchen,"Now its your turn to look after her because I need to find Jasper." she added before running off somewhere.

I went over and sat down next to Bella while Carlisle leaned on the island counter across from us,"So what do you want to do today?" I asked and Bella thought about for a moment.

"Well you two got your cuddling time last night so now its my turn to cuddle with my parents, I want to watch a movie or something and cuddle up with you guys on the couch." she told us looking at me and then Carlisle then back to me and we both laughed.

"Okay sweetie, movies and cuddling it is. I love you so much my angel." I told her and she smiled,"I love you too Mom." she replied and kissed me on the cheek before she hopped down from the stool and went over to hug Carlisle.

He looked taken by suprize but he returned the hug,"I love you too Dad." she told him and Carlisle was suddenly lost for words before Edward appeared and said,"He loves you too Bella but you shocked him speechless and he couldn't get the words out."

I gushed at their adorable Father-Daughter moment,"Aww that is so cute, you made your father speechless Bella and I'll bet that if it was still possible he'd be blushing." I said with a laugh and I felt unusually giddy but I embraced the feeling.

Carlisle finally recovered from his speechlessness and he snickered at me before saying,"I love you too Bella and I always will." and he kissed her forehead.

I couldn't but feel so happy at the sight before me, the pride and joy of my husband and my daughter I loved them both so much as well as the rest of our family.

We walked into the living room and put a movie on to watch before we cuddled up on the couch together, Bella snuggled up in between us with her head resting on my shoulder. Distantly, I heard the rest of the family leave the house though where they were going I had no idea but I assumed they felt like they were intruding on a private moment for some reason.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to read the text message someone sent, it was from Edward.

_Esme,_

_We're just giving you guys some time alone with Bella and before you text back saying that we didn't need to do that, don't because we did need to. We'll spend a lot of time with her throughout our lives but right now we just thought it would be nice for you and Carlisle to have a little uninterupted family time with Bella so we decided to go on a short hunting trip. Just for today, we'll be back by tommorrow morning so don't worry. You do that enough already, we love you Mom._

_Love Edward, Xoxo._

Carlisle looked at me silently asking what that was all about and I showed him the heart-felt message from our son. He smiled as he read the message before he handed my phone back to me and whispered,"He's right, you worry too much." I snickered.

"Well I only do it because I care besides you've never complained before." I whispered back and he smiled,"I know you care and who said I was complaining, I was just saying that you worry too much sometimes and then I get worried about you but I know you only do it because you care about us so much and I love you so much." he told me and I leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey, hey no kissy face in front of me, you guys are always freakin' us out when you do that. Geez didn't Edward tell you this already, quit already with that stuff atleast when you're around us. Please." Bella groaned and pushed us apart while we both snickered at her.

"Alright, alright don't flip out. Its just a simple kiss, I don't know what it is with you kids and being so grossed out by something so simple." I sighed and Bella's eyes widened.

"Simple? Its not so simple to watch your parents kiss in front of you, its gross. Oh fine! But I'm covering my eyes. Go on then, get it over with so we can get back to our cuddle-fest." Bella grumbled and I laughed.

I kissed Carlisle quickly and Bella made a gagging noise before she cuddled back into my side with her head on my shoulder and we continued to cuddle and watch movies until Bella fell asleep.

I carried her up to mine and Carlisle's room, I gently set her down on our bed before I climbed up and snuggled in next to her while Carlisle did the same on the other side before he wrapped his arm around both me and Bella, holding us close.

I was a little worried that Victoria might come back to try and hurt her again but I quickly pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to think like that when everything was so perfect and happy right now, our family was complete with Bella here and right now that was all that mattered to me.


End file.
